


Come Fly With Me

by Lucidique00



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, Hancock deserves all the nice things, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidique00/pseuds/Lucidique00
Summary: Hancock returns to the Third Rail for a much needed victory celebration and receives it in the form of an orgasm.PWP - One ShotHancock POV
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am in love with writing through Hancock's mental filter. Holy crap. Apologies if it's a little rough around the edges. It took me 4 hours to write. No edits, no nothing. I'm actually quite happy with it. Please enjoy!

So a ghoul walks into a bar… Heard this one before? Well either way, the Third Rail was really jumpin tonight. Half past one and my people of Goodneighbor were still goin nuts celebrating the Sole Survivor's success in giving the Brotherhood and the Institute the ol Fuck You. She was really something, tough as nails Nora. Didn't really think she had it in her when I met her but she proved me wrong. Glad she did. Happy for her and MacCready, too. Kinda wish they were here to enjoy the festivities but I get it. Kids need their parents to be parents. They took the synth kid and booked it back to the Capital Wasteland to meet back up with MacCready's little guy. Ah well. More booze and chems for me.

Running with the reject squad of the Commonwealth had been good for me, made me realize a lot of things about myself. Real deep, introspective stuff. These folks at Goodneighbor needed me. Of the people, for the people. These were my people. They were my home.

So I'm planted at the bar, sippin on some concoction Whitechapel Charlie whipped up. He called it a Long Island Iced Tea, said he'd got it from a magazine. It was my fourth one and goddamn does it kick like a radstag. I was warm and tingly all over, just happy to be alive. All the voices in the joint were kinda runnin together and I'm just taking it all in, grinning like an idiot. Fuck, these things are almost as good as mentats. I lift my glass, spilling half of it in the process, and yell drinks are on me. The irony is lost on these crazy kids, but they're happy nonetheless. 

Charlie's got a gal behind the bar with him, some cute little thing he hired while I had been away playing hero. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been checking her out since I came back. Said her name was Priscilla. She was kinda shy, but the sweetest chick I'd ever met in my life. Made coming home just a little more worth it.

Her and Charlie are slingin drinks as fast as they can, just throwing them around the bar and everyone is just grabbing em up in a frenzy. I bet they are both cursing my name about now over my well thought out proclamation I'd made before. Priscilla gives me a sideways glance amidst the chaos, that arched eyebrow and suppressed grin kills me. God she is so fucking cute. I can't help but laugh. 

"Sorry, sunshine. Didn't mean to cause a ruckus," I tell her.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah you did." Still trying to keep that grin under control. 

Sunshine is the right name for her. Blonde hair and mossy green eyes and a face full of freckles. Skin so milky white you'd think she had spent her entire life in a vault. Just reminds me of the sun. Lookin at a painting of a sunrise. Maybe I've had enough to drink for a while. 

I finish what's left of my drink, because wasting alcohol is a sin. And the room just kinda slows to a crawl around me. Mags has had a couple drinks herself and she's really tearing it up behind that microphone, I half expect her to start a striptease. I mean I definitely wouldn't object. That ain't her style though. She's got people up and dancin to the music, and I get an idea.

"Wanna dance?" I'm looking right at Pris and  _ there's  _ that grin. "Come on, it'll be fun."

She's turning red now and looks over at Charlie, then back to me. "Mister Hancock, I'm working."

Charlie knows what's up and tells her it's time for her break. I owe ya one, man. 

"Well?" I rest my cheek on my fist and lean forward, kinda involuntarily. Now I'm wondering how I'm gonna get offa this stool. 

She's blushing even harder now, and leans into the bar in my direction. The direct eye contact she's giving me is better than jet, I swear to god. "You are drunk, Mister Hancock," she laughs. She's definitely right about that. 

I must be making some goofy, dreamy eyes at her or something, because she's eyeballin me something fierce. I'm here for her amusement and I am so totally okay with it. 

She looks around the room, taking all that electric aura in. Her eyes settle back down on me and she lifts a finger to my face. Not the middle one, so that's a good sign. "One." Those pale pink lips are deadly. She steps out from behind the bar, snagging a half full bottle of vodka on her way, and makes her way to where I'm sitting. Really need to come up with a game plan on getting outta this seat. "Drinks still on you?" she asks, putting the bottle to that ghoul wrecking mouth of hers.

"Oh, anything for you," I blurt out, totally meaning to just say  _ yes _ . She giggles and takes another sip of that battery acid we pass off as vodka. 

"Well let's get this show on the road, Mister Hancock."

"C'mon Sunshine, that Mister business ain't necessary." I stand, miraculously, and take her free hand real gentleman-like. I wanna lead her over to the makeshift dance floor like a proper lord and lady, hands clad and high. But she's taking the lead and practically pulling me along as I stagger a step behind. Oh man, I love it when a woman takes charge. 

It's crowded over here, people are hopping and gyrating all over each other, singing along and spilling their drinks. Magnolia takes notice who I've got at my side and gives me a subtle wink, and now I'm wondering if my crush has been more obvious than I'd previously thought. She switches the tempo up, sliding into the oh so popular anthem here at Goodneighbor. A tune you can really vibe to, especially when you got a goddess wrapping her arms around your shoulders and tentatively swaying her hips to the groove. Pris is really surprising me, I guess she just needed the invitation to come outta that shell of hers. Or maybe I had misjudged her during our initial meeting, maybe this shy little lamb was a wildcat in disguise. I'd give my left arm to find out. My hands find their way to her waist, she feels so soft under those ratty old coveralls. I make a mental note of talking to Daisy about buying a dress for her, pre war classy. A yellow one. 

_ He asked me what's your flavor _

_ I said I need a favor _

_ I'm a little short on caps but _

_ I'm a good good neighbor _

The crowd echoed her words, off key in all its glory. I couldn't help but throw my head back and join in. Pris was dying, giggling like crazy as she nursed that bottle. She put it to my mouth and I complied, letting a bit of it trickle down the corner of my cracked lips. My hands are starting to get curious now, roaming a little further down to meet at the small of her back. She's still moving to the music, and I ain't gonna lie - it was turning me on. I'm trying to keep it together though, and keep a little space between our bodies so she isn't disturbed by the slow, steady swelling going on in my nether regions. It's been a looong time since I've been in the company of a woman and I guess I'm just aching for that touch. Oh I'm aching alright. But this is nice, just being this close to such a sweetheart. So I reign it in as best I can.

Pris leans in a little close, smiling that pretty smile, and then a little closer. I'm fightin a losing battle here. And then she goes in for the kill shot, planting a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth where the vodka had spilled. It took everything in me not to go feral right then and there, good god. 

"You wanna go somewhere a little quieter after this song?" It had tumbled outta my mouth before I even knew what I was doing. 

And that subtle nod she gave me just about sent me to the floor. Well it was either that or the copious amount of alcohol flowing in me. I tightened my grip on her and pulled her close enough for her tits to press up against my heart thundering in my chest, separated only by the damn clothes we had on. The impure thoughts were running wild now, I couldn't help it. That yellow dress I wanted for her, I wondered how she would look in it with the skirt hiked up and over my head. Fuck I bet she tastes like Nuka Cherry and gives a high like berry mentats. 

Pris was getting bolder with every sip she took, that gaze of hers was spellbinding. It's not every day you come across a woman that'll keep up so much eye contact with a ghoul. She was studying every scar, every broken bit of skin, every sliver of exposed muscle. And she wasn't disgusted. Thank the higher ups for people with a ghoul kink. Who woulda guessed. I sure hadn't. 

Mags ended the song with a bang, crooning out the last lyrics in a languid and loud finale. The people were still amped, ready for more from the songbird. But I was ready for other things.

"Where we goin?" Pris asked me, pressing close enough to let those words drop right into my ear. 

Good question. The ol State House was just a hop, skip, and a jump away. Too bad I couldn't do any of those right now. The room in the back was looking mighty inviting to me, so I lead her in that direction, clearing it out and instructing one of my boys to keep the door shut tight until we come back out. I get some looks for it, a couple laughs and sly remarks, but I didn't care. I'm already halfway out of my frock coat before we even make it over to a nearby sofa, letting the thing fall to the floor as I'm in pursuit of the vixen who's already made herself comfortable. There's some jet on an end table beside the seat and I snatch it up before crashing next to her. Don't wanna get high just yet, though. Crazy, I know. But I wanna savor it when I do because that ride don't last too long. Hell, I'm not gonna last long either. 

She's making those eyes at me again, and I lean in and finish what she started earlier, laying a kiss directly on those soft lips. She moans a little into my mouth and I feel her hand slide against my face, man she is soft all over. I'm taken by surprise when she crawls into my lap, and I can't help but snake my hands along her sides, over those perky little breasts before I grab at the zipper of her coveralls and yank it down. She's wearing an undershirt that isn't doing a great job at hiding how hard her nipples already are, I wanna see these things in all their glory. She slinks out of the sleeves of her clothes sluggishly, that vodka is really hitting her now. She's smiling a lazy drunken smile as she watches my expression before she peels off the undershirt. And she is just as perfect under there as I had imagined. 

"Fuck you are  _ gorgeous _ ." It's all I can manage to say. 

"You're not so bad yourself, y'know," she says to me, taking my hands into hers and leading them across her chest. Her heart is racing, I swear I can almost see its beat through her skin. I can damn sure feel it. She prickles up into little waves of goosebumps under my touch and goddamn does it make me feel invincible in that moment. I lean in and bury my face in that perfect skin. She smells like booze and cigarette smoke and it is the best fucking thing ever. The hat is slipping off my head at this point, so Pris takes it upon herself to relieve me of it and try it on. Long live the Queen. No one messes with the tricorn but I will make an exception just this once. Her fingers set to work on my own shirt and she makes short work of it, getting it off in a matter of seconds. 

"You want some help with the rest of your ensemble there?" I am fucking desperate to get her out of every stitch of clothing, but she gets the jump on me, literally, and hops outta my lap to stand and wiggle her way out of the coveralls. Before she pulls her panties off, I make one small request, and she obliges me by turning around to do it. She does it slow, almost teasingly so, bending over as they slide down over her knees and to the floor. Girl's got an ass that defies the laws of gravity and I just want to fucking bury my face in it, bite it, something. She gives me a little glance over her shoulder, and I'm fumbling with the sash and the buttons of my pants by now, finally getting the damn things down to my thighs. Enough to let the radioactive monster out of its cage. She gets an eyeful and spins back around to get a better look, and I can't help but feel proud when I see her mouth part in something I like to describe as  _ oh my fuck your dick is big _ . The long term effects of ghoulification hasn't ravaged this cock just yet and I plan on milking that for all its worth. I'm full of bad jokes tonight. I pat my lap and ask her to sit back down -  _ there's another one I'll cringe at when I'm sober.  _

We're both not in the state of mind for lots of foreplay and teasing, so she straddles me again, and the feeling of her glossy wet slit rubbing against my erection is enough to get me practically drooling. She knows what she's doin, grinding against me like that, pulling some deep guttural sighs out of me. Now where did that jet go… I scoop it up from between the couch cushions and offer her the first hit, and she opens her mouth for me. Quite possibly one of the hottest things I've ever seen, lemme tell ya. She takes a big puff and I just eat up the starry eyed look on her porcelain face, remnants of the vapor rolling from between those lips I'm steadily becoming obsessed with. I take my hit quick and now time has all but stopped for both of us. This will last 15 minutes, tops, so I make it my mission in life to get us both off in the window I'm given. She's been running the show up until now. It's my turn. Mister Hancock never got to give you the welcome you deserved, Sunshine. 

She hasn't even blinked yet by the time I grab a handful of her hips and slide her down onto me, but she lights up like a rocket when I fill her up to her hilt. I watch as she covers her mouth in an attempt to stifle a moan that's ripping through her, but I wanna hear it. I pull her hands away and position them on my shoulders, begging her to let go, pleading with her as I'm bucking into that white hot little snatch of hers. I wanna hear what I'm doing to her, see what I'm doing to her. I can sure as hell  _ feel _ what I'm doing to her, she's so wet it's already dripping down between us. She starts writhing on me, digging her fingertips deep into my shoulders as she finds her perfect, slow motion pace to match my own. She clumsily bumps foreheads with me in the peak of her jet haze, mouth open and eyes locked with mine.  _ That _ is what about sends me over the edge into my own orgasm. That desperate longing in her eyes, like maybe she had fantasized about this as often as I had and she wanted to take in every single detail of it. I kiss her, deep and hard, my tongue tangling with hers. I can still taste the vodka. She returns with a shift in her tempo, a little more rough and ragged. Oh man she is so close, so fucking close. She's tightening around me and it's all I can do but grab her and slam her down onto my cock, over and over again til she is just an incoherent mess in my arms. I feel the throws of the first wave of her cumming as it convulses around me, and she lets out one of the most satisfied, high pitched series of profanities and squeals I've ever gotten out of a woman. I'm downright growling at this point as I'm guiding her movements to my own release, sliding her up and down and back and forth, until I erupt in her so hard it takes my breath away, leaving my own obscenities laced with hers. Devil pussy is real and Miss Priscilla of Goodneighbor is a witch. 

The room is deafeningly silent as the last sparks of the jet fizzle away, probably the blood rushing back to our heads. She collapses onto my chest and just kinda lays there, catching her breath. I'm more than happy to wrap my arms around her, and I can feel her lean further into me. God she is amazing. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the Memory Den tomorrow so I can live this all over again." I'm probably gonna be bothering Dr. Amari for the next month, honestly.

Pris lifts her head and raises her eyebrow at me. "Memory Den? You can get a real life repeat performance any time you want it, y'know."

I smile at her. "Even better."


End file.
